Talon
Talon is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He's a headstrong talking parrot and a member of the Feathered Four that protect all of SkyBird Island. He is voiced by Brett Dalton. Background Personality Talon appears to be the wildest and volatile member of the Feathered Four. He usually the first to rush into conflicts without coming up with a plan. But despite his hotheaded nature, Talon isn't above working as a team and values Top Bird's leadership as seen in "Flight of the Feathers". Like the rest of the team, Talon didn't see how they could complete the mission without a leader. Role in the series An early design of Talon and the rest of the Feathered Four appear in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon arrive and attempt to steal both the treasure and the Leaky Beak. Jake is about to give chase, but Wise Old Parrot isn't too worried about the treasure as Hook opens the treasure chest to reveal a whistle. Unknown to Hook, the whistle summons the Feathered Four, the royal protectors of Skybird Island, who swoop down and carry Hook off. In the episode "Flight of the Feathers", Wise Old Parrot summons Top Bird and rest of the Feathered Four on their hundredth mission to use the Platinum Feather to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest. While Top Bird and his team set off to find the treasure, they are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw, who manages to steal the Platinum Feather and injure Top Bird in the process. Luckily, Top Bird lands on Pirate Island, where he meets Jake and his crew. Skully was very impressed, being a huge fan of Top Bird's many adventures. Top Bird knew of Skully's heroism as well and asks him to lead the Feathered Four in their quest to retrieve the Platinum Feather from Le Beak and locate the treasure on the top of the Never Land Nest while Jake, Izzy and Cubby tend to Top Bird's injured wing. Episode Appearances Gallery Talon-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Talon-Flight of the Feather01.png Top Bird-Flight of the Feather11.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather02.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather03.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather04.png Talon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png Feather Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg|The earlier design of Talon and the rest of the team as they appear in "Sail Away Treasure". Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure03.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Talon-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers01.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather10.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather01.png Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather05.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Talon-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Talon-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Talon-Flight of the Feather05.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather19.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters